Love in Basketball Team
by Iuki Kyoshi
Summary: Hisagi salah satu pemain di team Karakura menyatakan cintannya kepada Rukia? kalo mau tau.. baca ya! di tunggu Reviewnya. menerima Flame juga, tapi Flame yang membangun bukan hanya karena pairing lhoo!
1. Chapter 1

Hai.. kembali lagi dengan saya Author gendeng bernama Tajima-chan si 'GAJE' telah membuat fanfict fandom Bleach kembali pastinya IchiRuki.. harus baca ya..

don't like don't read XP R&R please!

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

This Fanfict © Tajima-chan

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Summary: Ichigo yang bertemu Rukia sang manager baru tim basket tiba-tiba jatuh cinta.

* * *

Di Pagi hari yang cerah semua murid SMA Karakura memasuki gerbang sekolah. Termasuk juga beberapa orang dari tim basket yang populer, mereka memasuki gedung olahraga untuk berlatih basket agar tak kalah malawan musuh di pertandingan musim semi dua minggu lagi walau mereka sebenarnya tak terkalahkan.

"Yak.. anak-anak saya akan memperkenalkan manager baru kita" kata Kuukaku

"Hai.. Salam kenal namaku Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yo.. Salam kenal!" balas anggota tim basket serempak.

"Pelatih mengapa manager tim basket kita cebol begini?" sindir Ichigo

"Dasar rambut oranye." balas Rukia dengan memeletkan lidahnya

"Hei.. Aku punya nama! Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki." teriak Ichigo

"Aku juga!! Namaku itu Rukia bukan cebol!" kata Rukia

Balas-balasan kata terus berlanjut tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, namun ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka terdiam yaitu godaan Renji yang isinya "Ciee.. Ichigo berduaan terus sama Rukia" Ichigo dan Rukia bukan sekedar terdiam, muka mereka semerah tomat busuk yang mau dijadikan saos tomat merek rendah.

"Sialan kau Renji… aku tidak berduaan dengannya!" teriak Ichigo

"Hahaha.. terserah kau saja tapi kau benci Rukia?" tanya Renji

"Tentu saja.. aku beci dia" jawab Ichigo

"Wah..wah benci itu cinta lho.." goda Renji

"AKHHH… semuanya saja kau salahkan, aku pulang!" kata Ichigo

Ichigo sang kapten pulang kerumahnya karena tak tahan dengan godaan si babon Renji. Ichigo adalah cowok terpopuler di sekolah namun ia tak mempunyai kekasih. alasannya tak ada yang cocok dengan tipenya. Teman-teman mereka telah mempunyai kekasih seperti Renji dengan Tatsuki, Ikkaku dengan Yumichika, Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori, dan Hisagi dengan Rika. Ichigo sebanarnya iri dengan mereka namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ah… mengapa aku memikirkan si cebol itu mulu.." teriak Ichigo dalam kamarnya yang kedap suara

"ada apa denganku ini? Aku tak mengerti mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta?"

Ichigo terus bertanya mengapa ia memikirkan Rukia. Seharusnya ia memikirkan strategi baru untuk bertanding dua minggu lagi. Sebaliknya Rukia yang memikirkan Ichigo.

Dan mulailah hari dimana pertandingan di selenggarakan.

"Iya… kita sambut tim dari SMA Karakura no.11 Ichigo Kurosaki, no.14 Renji Abarai, no.10 Hitsugaya Toushirou, no.5 Ikkaku Madarame dan no.1 Hisagi Shuuhei." ucap sang pembawa acara.

"Melawan tim dari SMA Kouzu. no. 5 Gin Ichimaru, no. 10 Tousen Kaname, no.1 Zaraki Kenpachi, no.13 Kira Izuru, no. 15 Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Apa? Kuchiki? Berarti dia adalah keluarga dari Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo terus bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya pertandingan pun telah dimulai. Pertandingan antara SMA Karakura melawan SMA Kouzu terus berlanjut. Belum ada yang mencetak angka sekalipun.

"Tim KARAKURA FIGHT!!" teriak Rukia

"ICHIGO JANGAN LENGAH!!!" teriak Kuukaku kepada Ichigo

Ichigo yang tidak sengaja menatap muka Rukia langsung tak stabil dalam pergerakannya saat pertandingan. Ichigo yang lengah dan bola yang ada ditangannya di rebut oleh Byakuya. Byakuya akhirnya mencetak angka. Tim Karakura pun menginginkan free time untuk timnya.

"Ichigo kenapa dengan kau ini?" tanya Renji

"Ahh… tidak hanya aku sedikit lelah." jawab Ichigo

"Hahaha.. bohong pasti kau sedang memikirkan Rukia?" goda Renji

"Sialan kau! aku tak sedang memikirkannya." balas Ichigo

"Hei.. jangan bohong aku ini orang cantik banyak yang sedang memikirkanku." kata Rukia

"Kau cebol, jangan bercanda tak ada yang menyukaimu." sindir Ichigo

"Rambut oranye kau juga tak ada yang suka." balas Rukia

Pertarungan terselesaikan karena adanya suara iblis dari Kuukaku. Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Tim Karakura terus mencetak angka jauh dia atas Kouzu. Sudah pasti pemenangnya adalah SMA Karakura. Mereka semua merayakan kemenangan mereka di sebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang sedikit mewah. Tak disadarkan Ichigo semakin dekat dengan Rukia sebenarnya teman-teman mereka telah menyadari fenomena tersebut tapi mereka hanya membiarkannya mungkin sesekali menggoda mereka berdua.

"Ehem…" Renji yang batuk dengan disengaja

"hei kau sedang batuk ya?" tanya Rukia penasaran

"Tidak hanya sedikit gatal." jawab Renji

"Ooohhh… kukira kau sakit." balas Rukia]

"Ahh.. sudah Rukia biarkan saja si **Banci** itu." Kata Ichigo memberi penekanan pada kata Banci

"Hei.. Ichigo aku itu bukan Banci buktinya ada wanita yang jatuh cinta kepadaku yaitu Tatsuki." ucap Renji

"Hahaa.. tapi rambutnya apaan? Udah panjang merah lagi, kadang-kadang dikepang" balas Ichigo

"Ini hanya untuk sensasi bodoh kau tak mengerti tentang fashion ya?" sindir Renji yang sebenarnya hanya unutk menghidar sindiran Ichigo

Acara di Restoran megah itu sudah selesai Ichigo ingin pergi ke atap sekolah. Tak dikira Rukia pun mengikuti jejak Ichigo. Mereka sempat berbincang-bincang panjang tentang keadaan keluarga dan peristiwa yang mungkin menyenangkan dan menyedihkan. Sekitar setengah jam mereka menyudahi perbincangan mereka.

"Hei.. Rukia a..aku" kata Ichigo gugup

"iya ada apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran

"mm.. aku suka kamu" jawab Ichigo dengan muka yang semerah saos sambal.

"Apa?" kaget Rukia

"Sungguh.. ma..maukah kau men..menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Ichigo

"Mmm.. se..sebenarnya aku juga sudah agak lama suka kepadamu a..aku mau." jawab rukia dengan muka yang lebih merah lagi dari tomat yang busuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo memastikan

"Benar" jawab Rukia sekali lagi

Akhirnya tanpa diketahui siapa-siapa Rukia dan Ichigo menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang mengintip kata-kata terakhir mereka yaitu Renji bersama Tatsuki. Mereka mungkin akan menyebar luaskan gosip hangat hari ini. Ternyata itu benar, pagi harinya Renji dan Tatsuki menyebar luaskan gosip antara Rukia dan Ichigo yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Apa? Kurosaki-kun pacaran?" tanya Orihime dengan ekspresi kaget

"Iya.. tidak percaya" jawab Tatsuki untuk memastikan

"TIDAK!!! Kurosaki-kun tidak boleh direbut oleh siapa pun kecuali aku."

"Ooohh.. karena itu. Sudah pasrahkan sajalah."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh Kurosaki-kun cuma buatku."

Ichigo dan Rukia berangkat sekolah bersama namun dicegat seseorang. Rukia menghadapi sang putri dari SMA Karakura yang bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun" sapa Orihime

"…" Ichigo tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun

"Ichigo, nanti istirahat bersama ya?" ajak Rukia

"Iya.. aku tunggu di kantin ya." jawab Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun.. kamu benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Orihime

"Iya.. benar sekali tebakkanmu" jawab Ichigo

"Kau.. Kuchiki-san kau adalah sainganku." ucap Orihime

TBC

* * *

Kayak sinetron yak?

Yaudahlah saya juga udah bilang ini fanfict SUPER DUPER GAJE

Ya.. makasih buat yang udah baca pokoknya WAJIB REVIEW~ XPP

Talk show

Renji: Ehh.. Author goblok jangan jadiin gue banci dong udah capek nih.

Author: Ahaha.. udah biarin kan loe udah langganan.

Renji: Ahh… tapi bayarannya mana?

Author: ntar gampang deh..

Ichigo: kok gue sama si cebol ntu?

Author: yahh loe udah klop banget sama dia gak boleh tergantikan

Ichigo: AGHH..

REVIEW~~~ XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Yak.. ini chapter duanya udah jadi. maap ya.. Author Tajima-chan ganti nama jadi Iuki Kyoshi. Iuki buat sebisa Iuki jadi kalau ada typo gak apa-apa ya? soalnya kurang ngerti. Yang mau baca silahkan baca tapi wajib REVIEW ~~ .

*ditabok pake baja berlapis emas 24 karat*

Baru buat soalnya bener-bener kehabisan ide buat bikin nih chapter puyeng. Ohh.. iya sama buat Orihime FC gomen~ kalo tersinggung.

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Love In Basketball Team © Iuki Kyoshi

Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia, Sligh Orihime x Ishida

Summary: Ichigo diperebutkan? Gimana sih perkelahiannya?

* * *

Love In Basketball Team.

* * *

Saat itu pagi hari perkelahian barulah dimulai. Tak ada yang bisa melerai dua perempuan itu.

"Kuchiki-san bagaimana jika kita kita berlomba sebagai cheerleaders?" tanya Orihime.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." balas Rukia dengan anggukan.

"Besok lusa team basket sekolah kita ada pertandingan kita mulai lomba lusa."

"Ya."

Orihime mengusulkan ide untuk mereka berdua dalam memperebutkan Ichigo. Di saat begini Ichigo pergi entah kemana, tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan yang dilakukan cewek-cewek. Herannya, Rukia dan Orihime tidak seperti musuh, namun lebih terlihat seperti teman yang sedang bersaing dalam memperebutkan nilai ujian. (weleh-weleh Ichigo dianggep nilai ujian?)

"Ahhh.. diperebutkan dua cewek?" batin Ichigo. (Narsis loe! *dikemplang sama Ichigo*)

"ORANYE!!!" teriak Rukia.

"Agghh.. hei Cebol! Berhenti menyabutku Oranye!" bentak Ichigo.

"Oranye bodoh!" balas Rukia.

"Cebol!"

"Hei,hei,hei…. Sudahlah kalau begitu tidak ada yang kelihatan seperti sepsang kekasih." goda Renji.

"Diam dasar kau **Banci**. Arisawa-san bawa saja pacarmu pergi!" perintah Ichigo.

"Baik-baik. Gomen~ ne Ichigo." kata Tatsuki.

* * *

-Love in Basketball team-

* * *

Hari ini yaitu hari Minggu. Dimana hari Rukia berlatih keras untuk masalah cintanya yaitu mendapatkan Ichigo seutuhnya. Dia keluarkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk Ichigo seorang. (Rukia.. XDD cinta mati ya?)

Ichigo yang sebenarnya melihat semua kerja keras Rukia hanya bias tersenyum kesenangan karena Rukia yang sudah di cap sebagai 'kekasihnya' berlatih keras untuk dirinya.

"Wah..wahwah ternyata cewek cebol ini bisa berlatih keras untuk kekasihnya juga ya?" goda Ichigo.

"Oranye!! Aku hanya ingin menang dari Inoue saja tidak lebih!" ucap Rukia sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Benarkah tidak menginginkanku?" kata ichigo narsis. (Ichi narsis banget ya? Pengen dijotos aja tu orang.)

"Aku pergi!" balas Rukia.

Rukia entah pergi kemana. Ditengah jalan Rukia bertemu Renji dan Tatsuki yang sedang berbelanja entah apa itu.

"Renji! Tatsuki! Sedang apa?" tanya Rukia

"Ahhh sedang jalan-jalan berdua." Jawab Tatsuki

"Anu.. Inoue bagaimana cara aku mengalahkannya apa.. kalian tahu?"

"Rukia.. ternyata kau benar-benar sangat menyukainya ya?" tanya Renji balik.

"RENJI!! Aku tidak bilang begitu Babon!" balas Rukia dengan memberikan death glarenya.

"Ahh.. Tatsuki aku pulang duluan ya." ucap Renji dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hah.. Rukia memang begitulah sikap Banci taman lawang." kata Tatsuki.

"Ahahaha.. Tatsuki mau menemaniku latihan?"

"Gomen Rukia aku tidak bisa."

"Taka pa-apa. Arigatou~"

"Ganbatte semoga kau behasil" kata Tatsuki sambil memamerkan jempolnya.

-Love in basketball team-

Sementara Orihime tidak berlatih begitu keras karena memang dasarnya dia sudah hebat dalam kegiatan 'Cheerleaders'. Orihime bertemu dengan seorang Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang ramping, kulit putih pucat siapa dia? Karena lamunannya Orihime tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu.

"Ahh.. Gomen, Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Orihime dengan ragu-ragu

"…" orang itu tidak menjawab.

"Namaku Orihime, Orihime Inoue namamu?" tanya Orihime

"Uryuu Ishida." jawab Ishida.

"Gomen sekali lagi aku harus pergi."

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

--Ichigo P.O.V—

Kucari Rukia yang pergi tanpa sebab. (masa? Orang pergi gara-gara Ichi kok XP *lagi-lagi kena jotos*)

Aku tidak ingin siapapun melukainya, aku khawatir karena ia pergi sendirian. Aku tahu dia hidup sendirian itu yang menjadi kanku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku terus mencoba untuk melangkah sampai aku mendengar suara yang aku kenali dan beberapa suara orang yang tak kukenali, aku mencoba mendekatinnya dan ternyata itu adalah Rukia yang sedang berkelahi disebuah gang kecil.

"Kauu!! Perempuan kurang ajar!" ucap salah satu laki-laki

BUAGGHH!! BUGHH!! DAGHH! DIGH! DUGHH! (emang gitu ya suara pukulan? Kayak lagu dangdut.)

"Sialan kau! Beraninya melawan perempuan!" teriak Rukia

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo

"Ohh.. datang bala bantuan hah?"

"Hehhh.. dasar pengecut beraninnya melawan perempuan." Ucap Ichigo

"larilah Rukia akan aku habisi mereka."

Rukia tidak ingin meninggalkan Ichigo. Dia pun hanya berlindung di belakang, sementara Ichigo melawan tiga lelaki dihadapannya. Ichigo yang sudah babak belur namun hanya tinggal seorang lagi. Namun langkah Ichigo terhenti saat lelaki itu jatuh terkapar karena serangan dari Rukia. Mereka pulang dengan langkah gontai saling bahu membahu.

"Oranye maafkan aku ya!"

"Cebol tumben bisa minta maaf?"

"Kau.. aku sudah baik-baik. Kalau begitu kutarik kata maafku."

"Haahh.. taka pa-apa."

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

Hari dimana pertandingan dan lomba Cheerleaders dimulai. Semua penonton bersorak kencang membela siapa yang menurut mereka pantas dibela. Orihime bersama timnya sangat beremangat meneriakkan nama tim sekolahnya. Begitu juga dengan Rukia. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa bernarsis ria. Renji dan yang lainnya hanya bisa maklum dengan kelakuan Ichigo yang sudah diatas kewajaran karena sering menyeringai senang sendirian tanpa sebab. (Ihh ichi mulai gila! Gara-gara Rukia ya? *kena beban 1000 ton*)

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Tak sampai 15 menit tim dari SMA Karakura sudah mencetak angka banyak, mungkin karena factor dari lawan yang tak sebanding.

"KARAKURA FIGHT!!!" teriak tim Cheerleaders dari pihak Orihime.

"AYO KARAKURA!!!" teriak Rukia bersemangat.

Juri dalam lomba cheerleaders ini juga ada dan menilai kekompakkan suara,gerak, dan semangat tim. Juri ini adalah Yoruichi ya! Dia adalah duru tim Cheerleaders. (kenapa harus guru segala sih?)

Semangat dari kedua tim Cheerleaders ini membuat semangat tim basket Karakura bertambah. Sampai-sampai dalam akhir babak kedua mereka mencetak seratus angka dan lawan dua puluh angka.

Mereka semua sangat senang karena kemenangan ini. Sampai-sampai Orihime yang sangat kesenangan terjatuh dari tempat duduk penonton kebawah lapangan basket.

"KYYAAA!!!" teriak orihime saat ia terjatuh.

"TANGKAP DIA!" teriak Ichigo.

BUGHH!!

"Kau?" tanya Ishida.

"Mmm.. Ishida-kun terima kasih." Ucap Orihime dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"Ya." balas Ishida

"Jadi aku baru tahu kau sekolah di Karakura."

"Oii.. kau tidak apa-apa inoue?"

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa kuchiki-san."

--Orihime P.O.V--

Aku tidak mengetahui apa perasaan yang berada di dalam hatiku saat ini. Ketika aku bertemu pandang dengan Ishida-kun hatiku selalu berdegup kencang . apakah ini cinta? Suka? Atau entahlah apa itu. Tapi yang aku ketahui aku hanya mencintai Kurosaki-kun. Apa ada sesuatu dari Ishida-kun yang menyimpan suatu harapan didalam hatiku? Aku tidak tahu pastinya.

"Ahh.. karena kecerobohan Orihime kali ini pemenangnya adalah Rukia!" teriak Yoruichi.

"Arigatou~ Yoruichi-sensei.." ucap Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san ambilah Kurosaki-kun aku sudah merelakannya." kata Orihime

"Ya.. namun bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kuchiki san aku……" bisik Orihime dengan muka yang semerah buah stroberi.

"Iya.. baiklah aku akan menjaga rahasia ini semoga kau mendapatkannya!"

--Normal P.O.V—

"Hahaha.. beruntung sekali kau memenangkannya cebol!" ledek ichigo

"Hah.. sudah bagus aku memenangkannya untukmu." ucap Rukia Salah tingkah

"Haaahh?" Ichigo bingung setengah mati namun hatinya sangat gembira mendegar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Rukia.

"Tatsuki bayar janjimu itu!" perintah Renji.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah taruhan ya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Hahahaha.. sudahlah kalau soal teruhan aku jagoannya." kata Renji (taruhan kan untung-untungan dasar banci!)

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

Pagi ini begitu cerah karena keceriaan semua orang, namun keceriaan itu terpecah.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" teriak seorang gadis.

"Miya? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Siapa dia Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kasar.

"Dia saudara dari temanku namanya Miya."

"Aku Tsuki Miyamori umurku 15 tahun senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Namaku Rukia.. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ohh.. ya Kurosaki-kun besok ada acara? Kita jalan berdua yuk!." Kata Miya

Alhasil Rukia member death glare yang sangat menyeramkan dan membuat atmosfer berubah seketika, semua orang yang berada disana bergidik ngeri. Ichigo pun menolak permintaan Miya.

Bagaimanakah nasib Ichigo?

TBC

* * *

Huahh..~ Cape' semaleman bikin chapter dua.

Iuki benar-benar minta maaf baru buat chapter duanya padahal udah lama banget.

Makasih buat yang udah ngebaca chap satu.

Arigatou buat : Baka Mirai, Shirayuki Haruna, Yumemiru Reirin, Yuinayuki-chan, NaMie AmaLia, Nonnachiby, Ichiruki Shirosaki, Agehanami-chan, ChappyBankai, Pinta Monza.

Talkshow~~

Ichigo: ngapain gue sampe babak belur nolongin si Cebol

Iuki: Hallaahh.. loe kan pengen orang waktu itu aja bilang ke gue kalo loe seneng dapet peran kayak gini.

Ichigo: *Blushh* Si..siapa bilang?

Renji: Waktu ntu gue juga denger kok chi.

Rukia: Ahh… cape tau latihan mulu Iuki payah!

Iuki: *mojok-mojok dibilang payah TT_TT*

Ishida: Kok gue dikit sih?

Iuki: Jahh.. emang loe bukan pemeran utama Cuma buat tambahan *dikemplang*

Review please.. arigatou buat yang mao review di doa'in biar dapet rejekinya amienn~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe.. makasih buat semua yang udah mao review fanfict Iuki ya. Arigatou!! XDD

Ini Chapter yang ketiga kita langsung aja ya.. hope everyone like it. ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Love in basketball team © Iuki Kyoshi

Pairing: IchiRuki

Warning: Super duper 'GAJE'.

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

"Aku pulang duluan ya Ichigo!" ucap Rukia dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah Rukia-chan duluan saja biar Miya sama Ichi bisa berduaan." Miya tersenyum sinis.

"Ya sudah bawa Ichigomu!"

Rukia pergi dengan membawa atmosfir yang mengerikan membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri,hingga atmosfir itu pergi menjauh membuat semua orang riang kembali. Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya, dia langsung berlari menjauh dari Ichigo.

"RUKIA!! Tunggu aku!" teriak Ichigo menahan Rukia.

"Ichi sama Miya aja! Biarkan Rukia-chan!" perintah Miya.

"Tidak bisa! Miya kau pulang saja ya!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Ahhh.." balas Miya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dan mengamit lengan Ichigo makin keras.

"Miya ga mau Ichi pergi, temani Miya sebentar yaa.." tambah Miya

Ichigo yang kesal melepas lengannya dari genggaman Miya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Miya dan berusaha mencegah Rukia yang pergi karena kecemburuannya.

"Cebol, kau cemburu ya?" goda Ichigo, sambil tetap berlari mengejar Rukia. Rukia menengok kebelakang.

"ORANYE! Aku tidak cemburu!" Rukia menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"He..Hei Rukia!"

PLAAK!!

"Sudah pergi kau sana membuat moodku jelek saja!" cibir Rukia. Jika Ichigo mengamati matanya lekat-lekat ada sebulir air di pelupuk mata Rukia.

"Hei.. Rukia aku kan hanya bercanda," Ichigo merasa bersalah, Dan ingin menarik lengan Rukia. Tetapi, ditahan oleh tangan Renji.

"Sudah, biarkan dia sendiri dulu.." katanya. Ichigo mengangguk kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Renji dan Rukia yang sudah jauh berlari.

--Rukia P.O.V—

"Hahh kenapa denganku ini? Bisa-bisanya aku marah dalam kecemburuan. Miya? Kenapa harus ada Miya anak menyebalkan, mengusir orang seenaknya!" batin Rukia.

Aku masuk kekamar mengganti bajuku dan langsung menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan tim basket. Namun risih rasanya berdiam diri. Setelah itu pun aku membersihkan diri, mengerjakan PR sekolah, dan membersihkan ruangan rumahku. Sekitar pukul delapan aku pun sudah bermimpi dalam tidurku mungkin karena capek menangis tadi.

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

--Normal P.O.V—

"Kuukaku-sensei ini semua barang yang diperlukan dalam latihan kan?" tanya Rukia sambil menyodorkan barang-barang yang sudah dirapihkannya tadi malam.

"Ya.. bagus Rukia!" jawab Kuukaku sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia!" Ichigo menyapa seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Namun Rukia berjalan membiarkan 'sapaan' Ichigo itu.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Kuukaku-sensei aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya." ucap Rukia.

Rukia menghindar lagi dari sahutan Ichigo. Rukia pun pergi ke toilet terdekat untuk menenangkan emosinya yang dibuat oleh kelakuan Miya terhadap Ichigo kemarin. Setelah Rukia dapat mengontrol emosinya ia pun kembali ke lapangan basket.

"Ichi kapan kita pergi berdua?" tanya Miya yang menjenguk Ichigo ke lapangannya.

"Hei.. bocah jangan mengganggu orang yang sudah punya kekasih!" perintah Renji

"Heii.. bocah kita itu sedang latihan! Kalau kau mau kencan dengan ichigo nanti setelah latihan ya?" kata Rukia.

"Haa.. tapi aku inginnya sekarang." pinta Miya dengan manja.

"KITA ITU SEDANG LATIHAN! MENGERTI???!!!" bantah Rukia.

"Ahh.. i..ya maafkan aku Rukia-chan." Ucap Miya dengan takut-takut dan langsung pergi.

Latihan berjalan dengan baik,Rukia pun bekerja sesuai keinginan Kuukaku-sensei. Setelah semuanya beres Rukia bergegas pulang namun langkah Rukia terhenti karena memang dihentikan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo berbicara kepada Rukia meminta maaf kepada Rukia karena sikapnya kemarin yang sebenarnya tidak salah, hanya saja Ichigo diganggu oleh Miya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau singkirkan bocah itu dariku?" tanya Rukia dengan kasar

"Ahh.. ka..kalau itu." Ucap Ichigo bingung

"Kuanggap itu tidak." Balas Rukia dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Saat Rukia berlari Miya datang menghampiri Ichigo.

'Cih! dia datang lagi' batin Rukia.

Rukia tetap berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang berbicara dengan Miya. Sekarang kebencian Rukia bertambah, karena Rukia sangat menyukai Ichigo dari awal saat ia bertemu pertama kalinya. Akhirnya Rukia memasuki sebuah café bernama Chappy café dan duduk di kursi yang tidak ada penghuninya. Tanpa disadari ada seorang laki-laki yang mendekati Rukia dengan membawa nampan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ya.. Silahkan Shuuhei-kun.." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Sudah panggil saja aku Hisagi, Isai juga tak apa.." ujar Hisagi.

"Ahh.. Iya Hisagi." balas Rukia dengan senyum yang menghiasinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rika?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu.. aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Hisagi.

"Maaf aku sudah bertanya yang bukan-bukan." ucap Rukia.

"Tak apa." Kata Hisagi.

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

--Ichigo P.O.V—

Aku menyesal telah berbuat seperti ini, aku hanya bisa membuat Rukia benci pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Miya muncul dihadapanku? Aku menghiraukan orang yang marah terhadapku,di karenakan aku menabraknya. aku tak peduli, karena sekarang aku hanya ingin memikirkan kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat kepada Rukia. Aku terus berjalan hingga aku sampai di sebuah café yang didalamnya terdapat Rukia dan Hisagi sedang bersama. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk. hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat Rukia dan Hisagi bercanda tawa.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau disini?!" tanyaku dengan cara yang keras.

"Apa hakmu mengatur hidupku hah?" balas Rukia.

"Hei.. hei.. sudahlah kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini?" kata Hisagi yang mencoba meleraiku yang bertengkar dengan Rukia.

"Apa urusanmu? Lagi pula kenapa kau mendekatinya?" ucapku.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Jawab Hisagi dengan seringai licik.

"A..apa?" tanya Rukia kaget.

--Normal P.O.V—

Setelah Hisagi mengucapkan kata suka kepada Rukia, Ichigo langsung menghantam perut Hisagi dengan keras alhasil Hisagi terpental. Rukia langsung membantu Hisagi dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat sedangkan Ichigo ia tinggalkan sendirian di café tersebut. Ichigo yang ditinggalkan langsung berjalan pulang dengan lemas tak bisa berkata apa-apa. sekali lagi dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat kedua kalinya kepada Rukia. Di depan rumah Ichigo melihat sesosok gadis yang ia kenal yaitu Miya.

"Ichi kenapa kok lemas?" tanya Miya.

"Taka pa." jawab Ichigo.

"Pasti karena Rukia-chan." ucap Miya.

"Kumohon Miya jangan bawa nama itu sekarang." Balas Ichigo.

"Tapi ini karena Rukia-chan kan? Sudahlah Ichi denganku saja tidak usah dengan Rukia-chan!" perintah Miya.

"Miya… akan kukatakan aku sangat mencintai Rukia tidak aka nada yang dapat menggantikan posisinya di dalam hatiku sekalipun wanita-wanita cantik pun tak aka nada yang dapat menggantikannya." Kata Ichigo.

"Ichi.." bisik Miya.

"Jadi kumohon sekali lagi untuk tidak menggangguku kumohon.." pinta Ichigo.

"ma..maaf kalau begitu aku harus pergi Ichi.. hiks..hiks.." balas Miya dengan menahan tangisannya.

* * *

-Love in basketball team-

* * *

Rukia berada di Rumah sakit dimana Hisagi berada. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Ichigo ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Rukia kesal dengan perbuatan Ichigo namub Rukia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya dan ia takut jika Ichigo meninggalkannya.

"uhh…" suara Hisagi.

"Hisagi.. jangan banyak berbicara terlebih dahulu!" perintah Rukia.

"Ehh.. Rukia ada disini?" tanya Hisagi.

"haha.. Iya dari tadi." jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu.. aku hanya ingin mengakatakan yang tadi.." ucap Hisagi dengan malu-malu.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Itu bahwa aku menyukaimu." kata Hisagi.

"Maaf Hisagi aku tidak bisa karena aku sangat mencintai Ichigo maaf.. maaf sekali." Jawab Rukia

Hati Hisagi terpukul namun ia tak bias berbuat apa-apa karenaia tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang telah ditakdirkan kepadannya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang suster yang mengahampiri Hisagi dan ingin mengganti perban Hisagi yang sudah berlumuran darah. Lalu Suster itu pun keluar dari ruangan pasien dan menyisakan Rukia dan Hisagi yang masih berada disana. Masih hening tak ada suara diantara keduanya hingga ada suara ketukan pintu dan keluarlah seorang gadis.

"Sagi.. hisagi.." kata gadis itu.

"Ehh?!?" ucap Hisagi.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa jika tak bersamamu." Kata gadis yang ternyata Rika.

"Hisagi.. Rika aku pergi ya.." potong Rukia.

Rukia pergi dari Rumah sakit yang berisi dua orang aneh yang putus hanya karena urusan kecil. Rukia berhenti di sebuah taman yang ramai dengan anak-anak ia duduk disebelah seorang lelaki berambut oranye A.K.A Ichigo. Setelah mengetahuinya Rukia langsung membalikkan badan sebelum ichigo melihatnya.

"Nona bisa geser sedikit?" tanya Ichigo.

"…" Rukia tidak menjawab hanya menggeser badannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ichigo.

"…." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

--Ichigo P.O.V—

Aku heran dengan Nona ini kenapa tidak menjawabnya? Aku penasaran dengan suaranya apakah suaranya seperti Harimau kah? Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melihat mukannya.

"Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo kaget.

TBC

* * *

Gomen kalo chapter ini jelek dan 'gaje' maaf kalo banyak typo karena iuki blom bener dalam penulisan. Dan iuki berharap jika ada banyak orang yang ingin mereview fanfict iuki.

Sekali lagi gomen~ karena chapter tiganya baru dipublish sekarang karena baru ad aide akhir-akhir ini dan chapter ini baru di publish juga dikarenakan iuki banyak tugas ini aja nyolong waktu karena November iuki udah Ulum.

REVIEW~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~


End file.
